Knock 'Em Out
"Soap, soap, what is watah?" - Daniel "That's gonna be some short music." - Nathan Knock 'Em Out is the first episode of Deep Sheep: Season 1. It stars Christopher Cox, Nathan Loan, Daniel Grabert, and Robby Tiapula. Beginning Plot The pilot episode starts out at dawn on top of a 16x16 arena over Spencer's Swampland. Chris is sleeping in a bed just as Robby, Daniel and Nathan join the game. As the 4 of them wake up, Robby changes his skin to be a sheep, and Daniel complains that he's starving to death, even though they're on peaceful mode. Nathan recommends Daniel kill himself by jumping into the 4x4 hole in the middle of the arena. Before he jumps, Daniel gets rid of his slimeballs to make sure he doesn't die with them, and that they aren't stuck on the ground when he respawns. But as he jumps, Chris picks up the slimeballs and tosses them over the side of the fencing. Daniel respawns and notices his slimeballs are missing, and demands to know who took them. Chris lies and says it wasn't him. With all their modes switched to creative, Daniel jumps into the hole and finds his slimeballs, while Nathan hits the bewildered Chris into the hole, where he dies upon landing. As Chris respawns, he scolds Nathan for shoving him to his death. As Nathan shoves him into the hole a second time, Chris flies back up. Chris reveals the new game that he created: Knock 'Em Out. How to play 4 people spawn on the arena. There is a chest floating above with Knockback II iron swords, and assorted enchanted diamond armor. The opponents have to knock each other out of the arena: the last person remaining wins. Best 2 out of 3 times. The game Round 1 Nathan knocks Daniel through the donut hole; Daniel survives. As Chris attacks Robby, Nathan launches him over the arena fences; Chris also survives. As Chris and Daniel duel at the bottom, Nathan knocks Robby down the donut hole and wins Round 1; all 3 at the bottom survive. Aftermath As they swim up the waterfall, Daniel knocks Robby out of the waterfall, and then knocks Chris out of as well; both of them survive, and Chris is bewildered as to how Daniel was able to hit him. As Daniel knocks Robby down to a lower part of the waterfall, Chris (who was swimming to the top) knocks Robby completely out of the water to his death. Meanwhile, Nathan tampers with the waterfall, causing it to cease, and Chris to begin slowly descending, only for Nathan release more water so Chris can climb back up. Round 2 The opponents violently converge on each other, leading to Nathan catapulting Daniel over the side of the arena, where he lands on the bookshelves being used for an enchanting table below, dying instantly. Nathan and Chris both send Robby over the side, though Nathan gets the credit for it. After a prolonged fight where Daniel tries to include battle music, Chris slams his adversary against the fence, and shoves him over, eliminating Nathan and winning Round 2. Aftermath All of them get back up the waterfall safely, though Daniel attempts to knock Chris down the hole as Chris watches Robby swim up. Round 3 Robby tries to convince Daniel to team up against Chris and Nathan - who are tied for first - failing in the process, as Daniel is won over to Chris and Nathan's side. This is a big mistake, however, as Nathan knocks Daniel down the hole just as Chris finds Robby hiding in the darkness; Robby and Nathan both knock Chris over the ring, though Robby gets the credit for the elimination. As Chris and Daniel never died from falling, Chris plays music as Nathan launches Robby over the side, killing him and then joking, "That was some short music," in response to Chris's music imitation being delayed a few seconds before Nathan killed Robby. Aftermath Robby, Nathan, and Chris await Daniel's arrival, but Robby falls into the hole, only being saved by the waterfall for a few seconds before Daniel sends him flying out of the waterfall; Nathan tampers with the waterfall. Round 4 Chris and Robby gang up on Nathan and Daniel, resulting in Nathan's immediate downfall at the hands of Chris. Robby is also eliminated when he is catapulted out of the ring by Daniel. Chris and Daniel engage in a fierce fight, during which Chris's sword shatters, forcing him to get a replacement. Daniel pins Chris to the wall and sends him flying over; all 3 who had fallen survive. Aftermath Chris flies up to activate the switch to release the water, but Daniel argues that he should have been to one to flip the switch because he won. Round 5 As the round starts, Nathan immediately knocks Robby down the hole. Daniel decides to betray Chris, and as the 2 are fighting, Nathan knocks both Chris and Daniel down the hole at the same time, winning the round and the whole game; everyone sent down the hole survives. Winners board * Round 1: Nathan. * Round 2: Chris. * Round 3: Nathan. * Round 4: Daniel. * Round 5: Nathan. Scoreboard * Nathan: 3 points (winner). * Chris: 1. * Daniel: 1. * Robby: 0. Aftermath Meanwhile, in Skin Town, Chris shows the audience a view of the town as well as the Golden Crown, which he builds onto the head of the winner's skin statue, whenever they win a game. Nathan's skin is shown wearing the crown, as Nathan fills the inside with iron, and Chris ends the episode. Starring * Christopher Cox/CACox97. * Nathan Loan/xBadxAssassinx. * Daniel Grabert/xAlien7. * Robby Tiapula/Rockerzzoom. * cheesynegro (only in Xbox notification). * IdieForU (only in Xbox notification). Trivia * This is the first episode of Deep Sheep. * This is the first episode of Deep Sheep: Season 1. * This is the first introduction to The Golden Crown. * cheesynegro and IdieForU make appearances, when Xbox sends Chris messages that they are online. Links * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yM9xagk1VPs Category:Deep Sheep episodes Category:Deep Sheep Season 1 episodes